Jumper
by O.o LiviLou o.O
Summary: Gryffindor, Half-Blood Twins, Via and Se as they go through school both annoying and helping Harry Potter. "Come back, you're going to fall." he said, extending a hand. "No," she disagreed sadly, "I'm going to jump."
1. Chapter 1

**In which the young author had 5 cups of coffee in a 2 hour time frame, when her mother specifically forbade her from, since, just like her eldest brother couldn't hold alcohol, she could not hold caffeine. At. All.**

**I am listening: Luka by Suzanne Vega**

**Disclaimer: The young author sat in her thinking corner, having an argument with her two alter egos, Se and David. Technically, David wasn't an alter ego, more of the illusion of her dead brother, but right now we are not discussing the author's fragile psyche. As I was saying, our author, conveniently name Via, was arguing with her alter egos over whom owned Harry Potter. After a while, all three realized that none of them owned Harry Potter and decided to sulk amongst themselves.**

**Chapter 1**

**Self Destruction**

…

_**I think it's because I'm clumsy, I try not to talk too loud, maybe it's because I'm crazy, I try not to act too proud. They only hit until you cry, and after that you don't ask why, you just don't argue anymore.**_

_Setting: The Sorting_

_POV: Harry Potter_

Harry looked around the Great Hall, amazed. Behind him, a set of twins were snickering. He had seen them on the train, talking to Ron's older brothers Fred and George, but now they were much closer. He took his time to study them. They stood at the exact same height, which Harry estimated to be around 4 foot 4. They both had black hair, though the one on the right had a slight auburn hue to it as if she tried to dye it. Both of them had large, dark gray eyes, though the one on the right looked more pleasant and approachable, though not by much. They were both pale, almost sickenly so. Neither were smiling, their faces stony and cold as if expecting to be harassed, though the snickers seemed to ruin the haunted and scary look. Harry followed their eyes over to Draco Malfoy who had a 'kick me' sign on his back in an elegant script.

Harry saw a shabby looking hat sitting in the front, on a stool. Vaguely, he wondered what he had to do with it – maybe he had to pull out a rabbit or something stupid like that.

Suddenly, the hat opened it's mouth.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,"_

One of the twins spoke quietly, "Good, because I don't."

"_But don't judge on what you see,"_

The other one spoke this time, "Well, what am I supposed to judge you on then?"

"_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me."_

"Challenge accepted."

"_You can keep your bowlers black," _("I like mine pink!")

"_Your top hats sleek and tall," _("I quite like mine short, thank you very much!")

"_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hate can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal" _("Speaking of just, you owe me ten pounds!")

"_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you're a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on!" _("Do I have too?") _"Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

By the end, the twins behind Harry were leaning on each other, almost collapsing in silent giggles.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall said, whom Harry noticed moved to the front, "Abbott, Hannah!"

A small girl with blond pigtails ran forward, and put on the hat. After a while it called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right, who were dressed in black and yellow, cheered loudly as the girl ran over to sit down.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted, and Susan scurried over.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" the table second from the left clapped this time.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" was the first Gryffindor.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" became a Slytherin, whom one of the twins tried to trip as she passed.

Next was, "Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" whom was also a Hufflepuff.

While some kids' houses were shouted out right away, others took time; "Finnigan, Seamus" sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Flores, Louise!" The twin with the almost auburn hair calmly walked to the stool and sat down. Suddenly, the hat cleared his throat loudly.

"The _real _Louise Flores, please." He said.

Louise, or who was pretending to be Louise, snickered into her fist, before taking off the hat, walking to her twin, and handing over, muttering something like, "I told you so."

Louise, the _real _one, walked up to the stool, even calmer than her sister and daintily placed the hat on her head.

…

_Setting: The Sorting_

_POV: Olivia & Louise Flores_

"Flores, Louise!"

Via walked forward, trying to perfect the cocky walk, her mother told her her father had possessed in his school days. It hit a pang in her heart as she thought of the father she never knew.

"_You're not Louise." _A voice said into her head, causing her to jump slightly.

"_Darn. And here I was thinking I was." _She responded, cheekily.

The hat cleared his throat, or what sounded like someone clearing their throat, "The _real _Louise Flores, please."

Via snickered, and handed the hat to Louise, otherwise know as Se, muttering in her ear, "I told you so."

Se walked to the stool with even more grace than Via, which was something she envied.

"_So," _the sorting hat seemed to whisper in Se's ear, _"You're Elsa Flores's daughter? She was a handful when she went here."_

"_Yes." _Se replied, not particually caring that a hat was talking to her, _"So was the egg donor."_

"_Egg donor, eh?" _the hat asked.

"_I can't exactly call her a mother when she doesn't act like one, now can I? I have a few other names for her, if you're curious. Cradle robber – she told me that father was six years younger than her. Erm, then there's Alcoholic – she can't keep her hands off the stuff. And there is also 'Stupid Bitch Who Deserves To Be Stoned'." _Se said spitefully.

"_I also had your father." _The sorting hat whispered.

"_Who was he?" _Se asked, almost desperately.

"_I'm afraid you'll have to find that out for yourself."_

"_You son of a b-,"_

"GRYFINNDOR" Furiously, Se whipped off the hat, glaring at it with the most hatred she could muster before shoving in her younger sister's arms, knocking her backwards and onto the floor, though Se didn't notice until it was too late and Via landed on her wrist.

"SON OF A –," Via screamed.

"GRYFINNDOR!" the hat interrupted. The stunned table suddenly broke up in cheers, laughter, and some of the older students rushing forward to help the injured girl.

…TIME LAPSE…..TIME LAPSE…TIME LAPSE…..

_Setting: Girl's Dormatary_

_POV: Hermione Granger_

Hermione sat quietly on her bed, trying to ignore the throbbing in her ankle; the going away present from her dad.

"I'm a pureblood." Lavender Brown was saying, flicking her blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"Bint." Called one of the twins, Olivia – or was it Louise?

"I'm Via," she introduced herself.

"No, _I'm _Via. _You're _Se, 'member? We went through with this before we left!" the other one said, throwing her hands up.

"Liar! I'm Via! 'Member, Se? You broke my wrist at the sorting?" The first one said, waving her arm around, which had a muggle cast on it; she wanted to remember it.

"Oh. Yeah." Se, as Hermione presumed, said staring concernedly at Via's wrist again.

"Anyways…" Via said, leaning back against her bed. "We're twins."

Se started to scowl, "What my dear sister means is we're halfbloods."

Lavender sniffed, "Flores isn't a pureblood name."

"Not,"

"From,"

"England,"

"It's,"

"Not," Se finished, high-fiving Via.

"Mum's from America, you see. And her dad's, Grampa Flores, is from Nicaragua." Via explained, yawning at the end.

"Why do you have your mum's last name, then?" Lavender asked, sniffing disdainfully.

"Well, you see, you bint, our dad was arrested before we were born." Se said lightly, though her voice was slightly strained.

"Why was that? He a Death Eater?" Lavender sneered.

"Yep." Via said carelessly, "His friends come around sometimes, make sure we're happy, tuck us in, you know?"

Lavender's face paled.

Se continued after her sister, "They hate it when people bother us too."

"Anyways," Via said, "Night, Se. Night Hermione. Night, Parvarti. Jump in a lake, Lavender."

"Night." Se called out too, closing her curtains.

"Night." Hermione answered quietly, smiling to herself. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad.

_**Tell me how can you sleep, how can you breathe? I hate when you say how you love me now.**_

…

**The young author sat in her living room, thinking about the book she had read before. Go Ask Alice. Suddenly, the life of addiction and lies didn't seem that fun anymore. Would she end up like that? Nameless, faceless, moral less, _dead? _No. She decided. She would live her life with God, because he was the only one who never betrayed her.**

**Review! **

**Listening to: How You Love Me Now by Hey Monday.**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	2. First Day Arguements

**Hello! Livi here! Usually, I would write in the third person, and it would be some wacky story of how I haven't been sleeping write and how I love coffee, but I decided to do something different today. I'm a firm believer in God. I just got back from Ocean City, Maryland, from the Alive Conference 2011, my fourth and final year. I just came out of a stuffy white van, which I had been sleeping, or at least trying to, on the floor, getting a crick in my neck. I had been in there for about 6 hours. 6 hours! For those who know me, I am a very…obsessive person. Whether it's with my make up, my clothes, books, or Alfred Enoch, which I will be marrying so paws off. Anyways, with music I am no different. So, once again I was brooding over the death of my brother, David, and you know, the tears were coming, when It's Not Your Fault by New Found Glory starts playing. At first, it's not that big of a deal, like I heard this song a thousand times. But as it goes on, 'It's not your fault, so please stop your crying now'. It's as if David is speaking to me! It's not my fault he's dead, and he loves me, and he wants me to be happy, and God wants me to be happy!**

**I just want to tell you guys, that no matter what you do God always loves you. The man, yes I am calling him a man, gave his _only _son for _you. FOR YOU. _We're sinners, so don't even pretend you're not. **

**Some people ask me, "Livi, how do you believe in God?". It's quite easy, actually. Without God, what is hope? Without our savior, what is life? Who gave us life, and sowed us together from our mother's wombs? God did. Other religions, you have to work hard, and have a good life three times. But God, he requires you to love him, and to trust him and live your life in him!**

**All the other religions, they fade and decay, but Jesus…Jesus Christ is alive today! He saves us and he loves us and he helps us when we are down on our knees, begging for the pain to stop!**

**The question isn't 'Why Me?' it's 'What Now?'. I have almost every right to complain. Alcoholic/abusive father? Check. Workaholic mother? Check. Bullied at school? Check. Unsupportive older brother? Check. Another, dead brother? Check! But instead of being depressed, and complaining at every turn, I live my life in Jesus Christ!**

**If we didn't have a Heaven, where would we go? Would we just exist, floating in and out of hope every day? Would we even have hope? In Greek myths, Zeus created a woman, Pandora, so that she could condemn everyone in the world. What did God do? When 'Pandora's Box' broke and call the different hardships broke free, God created hope. Because God fights despair with hope!**

**I live my life in Jesus Christ. What about you?**

**I am listening to: Save Me by Shinedown**

**Disclaimer: The young author sat down on the small, black plastic chair sitting in front of her computer, wincing at the loud creak it let out. Heaven help her if she woke someone up; those crazy folks in her home were vicious in the early others, and early it was (4:10 AM) Silently, the young author searched 'Who Owns Harry Potter' on the web. She frowned, she was not blond, nor did she have blue eyes, and she wasn't married, at least not yet. Also, she didn't live in England, though she could do a pretty kick ass French accent. She sighed; at least it wasn't as bad as when her best friend made her explain cum. Oh, the things she had to do.**

**Chapter 2**

**First Day Arguments**

…

_**Someone save me if you will, and take away all these pills, and please just save me if you can, from my blasphemy in my wasteland.**_

_Setting: Gryffindor Dormitories_

_POV: Hermione Granger_

Hermione awoke to someone shaking her shoulder. She immediately flinched away, but then cursed herself, noticing Se eyeing her with something akin to suspicion. At least, she thought it was Se.

Se watched her for a few more moments, before turning to Via's bed. In the middle, Via was wrapped in a small ball, various things from her trunk thrown around, surrounding her.

"Loser! Get up!" Se shouted, her soft voice echoing through out the room and probably down the hall, not that she cared.

Via sat straight up, her dark eyes wide, her hair all over the place. She discreetly looked around the room, her eyes stopping on Se. She scowled, "Bloody 'ell Se, it's only 6 in the morn'!"

Se raised a black eyebrow, "it's nine, stupid. Your clock is upside down again."

Via looked over, and flipped the clock. "It's still too early."

Se patted her sister's head condescendingly, "Of course it is dear, now get ready."

…

_Setting: Great Hall_

_POV: Lee Jordan_

Lee sat between Fred and George, who both towered over him. He wasn't short, _per say, _it's just that they were _Weasleys_, and Weasleys were usually tall. Also, they were six months older than him.

Suddenly, three people flopped down in front of them. Well, one flopped, one sat down daintily, and one was dragged down by the flopper, but that's not my point.

"Hey," the flopper said, pushing black hair out of her face, glaring at it as it swung back.

"Hello, little Flores." Fred – or was it George? – said, smiling at her.

The other one scowled, "Hello, middle Weasley."

George nodded his approvingly, "Nicely played, young Flores."

The one on the right, otherwise known as the flopper, scowled even deeper, "It's Clone 1 too you, thank you very much."

The girl in the middle, a small girl with wild brown hair, looked down at her plate, only grabbing enough to feed a small four year old and stayed silent.

"The name's Lee," he said, extending his hand to her. She looked up slightly surprised, with wide brown eyes before a soft smile fell on her face.

"My name's Hermione." Her voice was soft and quiet.

The one on the left cleared her throat, "Aren't you going to eat more, Granger?"

Hermione's face flushed, and she quickly shook her head 'no'.

"Uh-oh." The one on the right snickered, "Mummy Se is going to come out now. Careful, 'Mione, Mummy Se, is very Mummy-ish."

Se, or whom Lee presumed was Se, scowled at Clone 1, as she asked to called. "Via, you're motherly too. Remember that week Brandon stayed over? 'Do you have your hat? Gloves? Are your shoes tied?'"

Via, otherwise known as Clone 1, shrugged her thin shoulders, "That boy is too small and skinny. He looked so fragile!"

Se rolled her eyes, "He's two years older than us!"

The whole time, while Hermione moved her head with the conversation, the twins had been putting more food on her plate when she would look away from them.

"Oh, look," Lee said, "Isn't that your brother, Fred?"

Sure enough, a tall ginger was making his way over to them; he scowled at the Flores twins, then Hermione, and then turned to Fred and George.

"Where's the Potions classroom?" He asked, still glaring at Hermione.

Se seemed to take notice to this, "Well, you know that window at the top of the Astronomy Tower? If you jump out it you'll be right there. Then again, you could also jump in the middle of the lake."

Ron turned his glare to her, but was hit in the face with eggs. Via was glaring at him, her spoon raised threatening, full of more eggs, "Don't glare at my sister!"

"Ronnie," Fred said evenly, "You've been the object of Via and Se's anger before. Get away while you have the chance."

Ron glared a bit more, and then sneered at Hermione, then left.

"Hey, 'Mione," Via said, taking a swig from her goblet, "Why was he glaring at you?"

Hermione looked down at her plate, shyly, "I met him on the train."

Via sighed deeply, "I met him at the Weasleys."

"Then locked him in the closet." Se added, rolling her eyes.

"We were so proud." Fred said, wiping away an invisible tear.

"Keep eating, dearie." Se said, absentminded when Hermione put down her fork.

"Mummy Se," Via said in a sing song voice. She was silenced with a spoon full of eggs between her eyes.

…

_Setting: Potions Classroom_

_POV: Harry Potter_

Harry wasn't having the best day. First he was late for breakfast, but Se threw him a piece of toast, then he, Via, and Se had gotten lost on there way too class, ending up at the forbidden third floor. They probably would have been able to walk away from it, but Via decided that she wanted to know what really was forbidden and was caught by Filch. The only reason they got to leave was that Se threw a muffin, which for some reason she had in her pocket, down the stairs, making Filch leave to clean up the mess. Hermione would have been with them, but Lee had offered to walk her to her classes, after the Weasley twins started talking about pranks. Then he got stuck to the floor by Peeves who put bubblegum all around. Se wasn't exactly happy about this, so she called the Bloody Baron.

Finally they got to the Potions Classroom. It was cold, and damp, with low hanging ceilings. Via had decided that she wanted to touch the ceiling, so she had climbed on top of her chair and jumped. She successfully, touched it, but twisted her ankle when she landed. Se had just rolled her eyes, waving at a tall Slytherin girl across the room that Harry vaguely remembered as Lynne Lane. Lynne had long honey colored hair, with hazel eyes, and high cheekbones, though she had a 'better-than-you' aura about her.

Snape started by taking roll call.

"Lavender Brown. Check. Millicent Bullstrode. Check. Vincent Crabbe. Check. Tracey Davis. Check. Seamus Finnigan. Check. Louise Flores. Check. Olivia Flores. Check. Gregory Goyle. Check. Hermione Granger. Check. Daphne Greengrass. Check. Lynne Lane. Check. Neville Longbottom. Check. Theodore Nott. Check. Draco Malfoy. Check. Pansy Parkinson. Check. Parvarti Patil. Check." He paused. "Oh, _yes - _Harry Potter, our newest celebrity." At the exact same time both Via and Se fell out of their chairs. They had being so since Flitwick had fallen off his chair the day before, any time someone said his name. Snape glared at them before finishing.

Harry tried to listen to the speech, he really did, but he kept sneaking glances at Via and Se out of the corner of his eye. They were taking turns hexing Malfoy.

…

_Setting: Great Hall_

_POV: Draco Malfoy_

He couldn't breathe. His fingernails were clawing at his neck, his eyes watering.

Around him, people were screaming, shouting, panicking. The only thing he noticed was the Flores girl and her wand pointed at his neck, her eyes on fire, magic swirling around her, her anger overwhelming him.

The other Flores girl, Lou or something was pulling on her arm, her face turning paler and paler. Olive's, or whatever her name was, knuckles were turning red from the force of her clutching her wand.

Dots were dancing in his view. As the teachers rushed forward, they were blown back by the shear force of her magic.

All he was doing was talking about how stupid it would be if somebody died by crashing there broom! If they couldn't fly it right, they shouldn't even be on it! The Flores girl had pushed back her chair and pointed her wand straight at him.

The black Mudblood, Thomas, stepped up to her, speaking soothing words. The Irish halfblood, Finnigan, stepped forward too, grabbing her arm.

Slowly, Flores put down her wand.

She looked at Draco, and the glazed over look in her eyes disappeared.

Without a second though of the boy whimpering on the floor, sucking in deep breaths, Via turned on her heel and bolted out the door.

_**I got a first class ticket to a night all alone, and a front row seat, up, right by the phone, 'cause you're always on my mind, and I'm running out of time.**_

…

**How was it?**

**I am listening to: Heels Over Head by Boys Like Girls**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	3. Signs of Abuse, oh and Via's Going Crazy

**In which the author bit her tongue while sneezing and is now sulking in front of the computer while her cat laughs at her. **

**I am listening to: Pieces by Sum 41**

**Chapter 3**

"**Signs of Abuse, oh and Via's Going Crazy"**

…

_**This place is so empty, my thoughts are so tempting, I don't know how it got so bad, sometimes it's so crazy, that nothing can save me, but it's the only thing that I have.**_

_Setting: Gryffindor Common Room_

_POV: Se Flores_

Se watched silently as Hermione did her homework, sitting beside Harry Potter occasionally helping him.

Se, if asked she would deny it, was worried for the two little Gryffindors. Sure, she was small, but that ran in most of the Flores genes, short in stature, huge in temper. Hermione, though, was tiny, not family gene tiny, but more of a malnourished tiny. So was Harry. Both were far to skinny in Se's opinion but that might just be her protective side coming out. She had had three siblings to care for before, but now she only had two. Oh how she missed…She shook her head, getting back to looking at Harry and Hermione. Her own problems could wait, these two couldn't.

Se's eyes narrowed as Hermione winced in pain when she stood.

Suddenly, Alicia Spinnet came running into the room and grabbed Se's arm. "Gena told Lavender who told Parvati who told Seamus who told Dean who told Lee who told George who told Fred who told Angelina who told Katie who told me that Oliver Wood was seen carrying your sister to the Hospital Wing." She spat out in one breath, then panting.

Se pinched the bridge of her nose, and then took off running, Hermione right behind her.

…

_Setting: Hospital Wing_

_POV: Oliver Wood_

Oliver smoothed the hair down of the small Gryffindor, tears welling in the girl's big, gray eyes, her bottom lip quivering, her expression full of pain.

The girl was turning paler, the sheets getting redder, and her face getting sweatier.

"I…want…my…sister." She cried, letting the tears soak her face.

"Shh." Oliver said, getting even more worried, "I'm sure she'll be here any moment now."

As if on cue, the hospital wing doors flew open, and an out of breath Se ran through, a small blur of brown closely behind her.

"Via! Are you okay?" Se asked, running to the bed, her eyes wide with concern, her usual stony demeanor replaced with worry.

"It hurts." Via wailed, clutching one of Oliver's larger hands in a vice grip.

Sticking out of her back was a large stick, it had punctured her side, embedding it's self in her innards.

Se turned to Oliver, "What happened?"

Oliver looked down at the first year Gryffindor on the bed who was shaking her head almost erratically, then back to the girl's twin, his mind already made up, "Some of the older Slytherins were bullying a third year Hufflepuff, and Olivia stepped in. They were out by the Whomping Willow. One of the girls pushed Olivia back, and she collided with the tree. One of the branches had sprung to life and hit her, the end result, this. I got her here as fast as I could." He said hurried, ignoring the betrayed expression on Via's face.

Se's face turned icy, frigid, freezing even. The lights flickered and died out, and some of the beds started shaking, and rolling. "Who?" her tone was cold, and unforgiving. Oliver, for the briefest second, was scared.

"Andrea Flint, Penny Parkinson, and Tina Goyle." Oliver replied, a bit reluctant, Via's hold on his hand almost unbearable. He grimaced in pain. Se seemed to notice this, and her eyes flickered to their grasped hands. She smirked, he supposed it was supposed to be amused but it was actually rather frightening.

Via tried to grab at Se's robes but Se glared at the hand. "I already lost one sibling, Vi, I'm not taking chances." And with that, Se left, in a most Snape-like fashion.

…

_Setting: Headmaster's Office_

_POV: Albus Dumbledore_

Albus looked sadly at the four girls in front of him. The smallest one, Louise Flores, looked at him defiantly, sporting a split lip, sprained wrist, broken leg, dislocated knee, and a big, black eye.

"Now, why were you four fighting?" He asked, staring down at them sternly.

Louise jutted out her chin, showing off a chipped tooth as she sneered. "They started it."

A sixth year Slytherin, Penny Parkinson scoffed, "We most certainly did not! She came out of nowhere flinging hexes at us!" She winced as she moved her sprained neck.

Dumbledore turned back to Louise who did not have a trace of guilt on her face, "They almost killed my sister!"

Understanding dawned of Dumbledore's face. The youngest Flores was still in the Hospital Wing recovering. She refused to talk to anyone other than Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, and on occasion, Oliver Wood, for some strange reason.

"It was just a little shove." Andrea Flint spoke up, nursing her own broken _arms. _

"Into the bleedin' Whomping Willow!" Louise yelled, loosing her temper, her tone much faster and adopting a Spanish accent.

Dumbledore looked down at the girls before speaking, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take away 50 house points each, and a call will be made home."

Louise stiffened, "Can you send mine to my Uncle Osabas, he's the one who I live with most of the time."

Dumbledore just nodded his head before dismissing them.

…

_Setting: Gryffindor Common Room_

_POV: Se Flores_

As Se entered the Gryffindor Common Room she was engulfed in a sea of limbs and cheering. Feeling a bit overwhelmed, she did what she did naturally. She yelled.

"QUIET!"

The sudden outburst of the small girl made everyone pause in place.

"Move." Se snapped, pushing people out of her way, her legs sore.

Hermione bounded up to her, a broad grin on her face, she had been sporting her own black eye.

"Hey, kiddo." Se said kindly.

"You did great." Hermione whispered, pulling the girl, who was around the same size as her, into a tight hug.

Se just awkwardly patted her on the back.

…

_Setting: Quidditch Pitch_

_POV: Harry Potter_

Harry never thought he could find anyone he hated more than his fat muggle cousin Dudley. Evidently he was wrong, because he found such hatred directed at one Draco Lucius Malfoy.

First, at breakfast, Malfoy had tried to steal Neville's Remembrall, then he had tripped Via, who was still recovering from her accident the day before, and finally, he had hexed tiny Hermione Granger in the hall, because, apparently, she had stepped on his foot. Incidentally, Se Flores, little, sweet, kind, motherly Se Flores had witnessed all these events. She had started off small, like when he stole Neville's Remembrall, she had dumped a hot bowl of porridge on Malfoy's head. But then, she escalated drastically. When he tripped Via, Se's little sister, the small girl seemed to lose it. She went straight up to Malfoy and punched him in the jaw. Apparently, Malfoy hadn't learned his lesson, and hexed little Hermione Granger, with a boil charm, sending the bushy haired girl to the Hospital Wing. That ended up with him being hung from the air by his ankle, being swung up and down, being asked if he 'had enough'. This only ended when Professor McGonagall yelled at Se, telling her to drop him, and drop him she did, ending up with two weeks of detention. Later, Se was heard claiming it was 'worth it'.

At three thirty in the afternoon, the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins went down to the pitch, getting ready for the flying lessons.

It was a nice day, something Se didn't look happy about for some reason, breezy and clear skied. The wind seemed perfect and the sun shone bright. Harry should have known something was going to happen.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, had arrived moments after them, her eyes immediately darting to Se who was scowling at Malfoy, and occasionally making faces at him.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she yelled at them, "Everyone get a broomstick! Flores, you too!" Se scowled at the teacher but did as she was told.

"Stick your right hand over the handle and say UP," Madam Hooch called, her gaze still lingering on Se.

Harry's broom flew straight into his hand, only one of the three that did so. The other was Via's and Malfoy's. Se's however flew up, past Se's hand and backwards, after flipping in the air. By the time it stopped moving, Se had her self safely behind Dean Thomas, much to amusement of many. Via looked over at her sister with wide eyes, concern evident, but Se seemed too frightened to look, still cowering behind the young muggleborn.

"Flores!" Madam Hooch barked, her tone strict, "Get back to your broom."

Se shook her head, gripping Dean's shirt tightly. The boy looked a bit unsure before patting her on the shoulder, in a would-be-comforting way, if he hadn't had to awkwardly reach behind him.

"Flores," Madam Hooch said impatiently, tapping her foot, "Get. Back. To. Your. Broom."

Se, once again, shook her head, her wide gray eyes welling with frightened tears.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake!" Madam Hooch yelled, "It's just a broom! It won't kill you! Can you even name one person who died on a broom?"

The look Se gave her seemed to say that she could, and that she knew the person really well. By now Se was hyperventilating, tears leaking down her face.

Madam Hooch grabbed Se by the wrist and led her to the Hospital Wing, telling everyone to stay on the ground. Via scurried after them, concerned for her sister.

"Did you see her face?" Malfoy said, laughing as they were out of ear-shot.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Dean Thomas said, stepping towards him, Seamus Finnigan right behind him.

"Ooh, sticking up for Flores?" Pansy Parkinson cooed harshly, her pug like face twisting in a smile, "Never thought you'd like a cry baby, Thomas."

"And I never thought you could get any uglier, Parkinson, but it seems you have." Hermione said in a soft voice, her face red with anger and embarrassment as everyone looked at her.

"You can talk now, Granger?" Parkinson said, sneering at her.

"I'm standing up for my friends," Hermione said, her voice raising slightly, "Not that _you'd _know what friends are."

"Why you little Mud-,"

"Lay off." Someone said towards the back of the Slytherins. Daphne Greengrass and Lynne Lane stepped forward. Lynne was the one that talked her hazel eyes dark. "They're with me."

Parkinson gaped.

"I'm siding with the Gryffindorks on this one. Via and Se are my friends." Lane said, her voice stony, "Don't be rude to them."

"Look what Flores dropped!" Malfoy yelled, picking up a gold chain from the ground. Harry remembered Se saying that it was the last thing she had of her father, whose identity was a mystery to her and her sister.

"Malfoy," Lane said, her voice cautious, "Don't touch that."

"Make me, you filthy blood-traitor." Malfoy sneered. Lane's eyes turned cold, before she turned away, grabbing Greengrass, and making their way to the castle, probably to tell Se.

"Malfoy," Harry said, staring transfixed on the chain, "Give it here."

Malfoy smiled nastily, "I think I'll teach Flores to respect her superiors. How about I put this up a tree?"

"Give it _here!" _Harry yelled, knowing how important it was too her.

"Come and get it Potter!" Malfoy yelled back, mounting his broom and taking it off.

Harry mounted his too, but little Hermione Granger grabbed his sleeve, "Get the chain and land."

"What? No yelling the rules at him?" Ron sneered at her, still disliking the small bushy haired girl.

Hermione turned to him, squeaking a bit at his expression and running behind Parvati who was glaring at Ron. Hermione looked at Harry and gave him a small smile before jerking her head up at the air, towards Malfoy.

Harry kicked off the ground, turning to face Malfoy mid-air, who looked stunned.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry hissed, feeling oddly protective of the motherly girl, "or I'll knock you off your broom!"

Malfoy faltered but yelled back, "Oh, yeah?"

"There's no Crabbe and Goyle up here to catch you if you fall, Malfoy." Harry taunted.

Malfoy seemed to think the same thing for he yelled, "Catch it if you can!" And the necklace went sailing.

Harry chased after it, only being able to catch it with his ring finger, and pulling it up, not even noticing the almost impossible dive he pulled off.

"HARRY POTTER!" and the rest was history.

…

"Thank you, Harry, thank you!" Se yelled at the dinner table, throwing her thin arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"It's fine." He muttered, blushing from all the attention he was getting from her.

She moved to cup his face, probably to give some speech about how she was forever grateful, when he flinched away.

"Harry?" she asked, her eyes wide, "Are you okay?"

"F-fine." He stuttered. Se stared at him for a little bit more, before quickly pecking him on the cheek and going to talk to Lee Jordan and Hermione.

"You're _joking!" _Via said, after Se was out of ear-shot, staring at Harry with amazement. "_Seeker? _But first years _never _make the team! If they did, I would try out for the Beater position. Not because I'm good or anything, I just want to wake some Slytherins, 'cause, you know, I'm cool like that…"

"Yeah," Harry said, ruffling his own hair like he did when he was happy or excited, "They haven't made the team in a century."

"_Sweet." _Via whispered, blushing profusely when Oliver looked down the table at them and waved.

"I start training next week, just don't tell anybody. Oliver," Via blushed again, "wants to keep it secret."

"Do you think I could come watch?" Via asked, bouncing in her seat.

"Me or Oliver?" Harry asked innocently, provoking a blush from Via.

"Having a last meal, Potter?" a cold voice drawled from behind them.

Via stood up, walked to Malfoy, grabbed his face, turned it sideways, and licked it, then sat back down before anyone could react. Oliver Wood, who watched the whole thing, snorted into his mashed potatoes, laughing even harder when Via turned to him and winked.

Malfoy, who seemed frozen in disgust, finally wiped his face with his sleeve trying to get off the 'blood-traitor germs'.

"Well," Via said calmly, picking up a goblet, "That was fun."

Se looked at her before announcing loudly, "We're not related, really, we're not. I have no idea who she is."

Malfoy looked back at Harry before sneering, "Going back to the muggles?"

"You're a lot braver on the ground, now aren't you?" Harry asked, "With your little helpers, and what not."

"I'd take you anytime on my own!" Malfoy declared, sneering again, "Tonight, if you want! Wizard's duel. Only wands – no contact."

"Deal! I'm his second, who's yours?" Via said, glaring at Malfoy. Harry was kind of surprised at how fast her moods seemed to change.

Malfoy looked at his goons, "Crabbe. Midnight, alright? We'll meet you in-,"

Via cleared her throat loudly, "_I'm _picking the spot. How about the third corridor?" she asked, grinning nastily at Malfoy, who seemed to pale, "Not scared are you, Malfoy?"

Malfoy scoffed, "Of course not! I'll meet you there!"

"Deal." Via said, sticking out her right hand. Hesitantly, Malfoy shook it.

"Oi! Malfoy!" Via called. Malfoy spun around, raising a pale eyebrow, "I licked that hand!"

…

"Half past eleven." Via muttered, "We should go."

"You were serious?" a small voice asked them. They both swung around to see Hermione Granger standing in the girl's dormitory's stair case, a night gown on, her bushy hair around her head.

"Yes we were, 'Mione." Via answered, "Though we're not exactly playing fair."

Hermione looked up at her with wide brown eyes, waiting for her to continue.

"We recruited some older kids. We're going to hex Malfoy from all sides." Via said, rubbing her hands together. "Want to come along?"

Hermione nodded her head.

By the time they got there, Malfoy was pacing.

"Showed up, did you?" he sneered.

Via yawned, "What do we look like, ghost?"

Malfoy scowled at her and rubbed his cheek again.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3, go!" Via yelled. All at once, Via dragged both Harry and Hermione to the ground as a dozen hexes flew from all directions.

"Filch!" someone yelled. A bunch of Gryffindors ran in all directions, trying to escape.

"Run!" Via yelled, grabbing Harry, Hermione, and Se, whom seemed to pop out of no where.

"In here!" Hermione said, pulling on a large wooden door, "Alohomora!" the door swung open.

"Get in!" Se muttered, pushing them in.

Suddenly, a loud growl got their attention. Turning their heads, they came face to face with a large three headed dog.

"Get out!" Se yelled, pushing them out.

The whole way back to Gryffindor Tower they were screaming, and tripping over their own feet.

In the Common Room, Hermione whispered to them, "It was standing on a trap door." Before putting a finger to her lips and heading back to bed.

"Well," Via said, as she climbed into bed later, "_That _was fun."

_**When will I know that I really can't go to the well once more time to decide on, when it's killing me, when will I see and that I need to look inside?**_

…

**So, yeah, chapter 3 done.**

**Review!**

**I am listening to: Snow (Hey Oh) by The Red Hot Chili Peppers**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	4. Halloween

**In which the young author is in a rather somber mood.**

**I am listening to: Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park**

**Chapter 4**

"**Halloween"**

…

_**I dreamed I was missing; you were so scared, but no one would listen, because no one else cared…**_

Se stood still, her face red in mortification, her heart hammering in her chest. The laughter of her fellow Gryffindors made her chest clench painfully. Via was tugging on her hand and Hermione's face was turning red in what Se could only guess was anger.

Silently, Se slipped away. She began running as tears started falling down her pale face, not wanting to show any weakness.

She ran the whole ways to the girl's bathroom, and stood in front of a mirror for what seemed like hours, and it was. She just watched the tears pour down her face, trail down her cheeks and fall into the sink, and suddenly, a giggle formed on her lips, bubbling out. And soon enough, she was laughing hysterically, holding her side, leaning over the sink. Her laughter echoed in the room, bouncing back at her, letting her hear how crazed she sounded.

The doors burst open and three teachers pooled in. Flitwick, McGonagall, and Snape.

"What are you doing out of your dorm, Flores?" Professor McGonagall shrieked at her. Se, however, laughed even harder, tears streaming down her face. By the looks she was getting, she supposed they were wondering if she was mad.

"What were you?" She burst out, laughing loudly, _"Worried?"_

Snape frowned at her.

"Are you okay, Miss Flores?" Flitwick asked.

"Okay? _Okay?" _Se seemed to try to sneer and laugh at the same time, "I'm bloody fucking amazing!" She threw up her arms.

"Flores! Language!" McGonagall reprimanded.

Se fell onto the floor clutching her gut, "Language she says! _Language!" _Suddenly, Se turned serious, "I think I'm going mad." She burst out laughing a second later. "Mad, mad, mad Louise.!" She sang, then turned to Snape, "Do you think I could teach Peeves to sing that?"

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Flitwick asked gently.

Se seemed to run out of breath, her hysterical laughter turning silent, her face going red. "Hospitals don't do _nothing _for people! They can't save me! Nobody can!" the laughter subsided into sobs.

"Come, Flores." Snape said, gripping her skinny forearm tightly, "You need some rest."

…

Se sat in the highest Astronomy Tower, her legs hanging out the window, knowing at any moment she could fall out. She sighed and leant her head on the cold stone, ignoring the stinging in her forehead from where the sharp stone poked her.

"Flores?" A cold voice drawled from behind her. She startled and would have fallen if an icy hand had not shot out and grabbed her.

"Yes Professor?" She asked, her sanity back in place along with her mask of indifference.

"You should be asleep." Professor Snape said.

"I wasn't tired." She replied, her eyes still staring at the night sky.

"Go to bed Flores." Snape said sternly.

With one last glance towards the sky Se headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

…

"What are you doing?" Theodore Nott hissed at her.

Via glared at him, "Having fun. Why don't you try it some time?"

Theodore glared right back, "You're going to hurt someone or yourself."

Via rolled her eyes, flinging the knife in the air again, trying to catch the handle but instead grabbing hold of the blade, "Damnit."

Theodore rolled his amber eyes, "Now look what you did!" he exclaimed, pointing towards their potion which had gotten some drops of blood in it.

Via's eyes were transfixed on the red liquid pooling in her palm, only looking away to glare at Theodore when he pressed a handkerchief on it firmly.

No one noticed her slip the knife into her pocket.

_**Now how many days in a year, she woke up with hope but she only found tears, and I can be so insincere making her promises, never for real.**_

…

**Review!**

**I am listening to: Absolutely (Story Of A Girl) by Nine Days**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


End file.
